Talk:The Sixth Ministry
Just tried doing this with another person, i got in the marble door, but he couldn't. We both got the mission and cs at the Opistery and we were both killing the oils together. Anyone have a clue as to why he couldn't get in? Why? Why is all this information being removed without any type of explanation? Can we please open up discussions about the removal or changes of this magnitude? --Emizzon 07:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) : Everybody wonders. An admin has been notified, but probably none are online right now. --Elvaron 07:08, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Not sure what the deal is here. We just had a mess up because someone couldn't get the mission because they didn't talk to the gate guard, a necessary prerequisite. -- Montek 17:07, 10 January 2008 (ET) :Since the Gate Guard information is needed to unlock the mission, I just added in it again. Blendercat 03:32, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Solo Jobs Might as well list this information here. * BST75/WHM37 using two Carries, and some pet food zeta. Total time: 14:30 *BST/WHM 75, used a Funguar, needed only one with 4 Zeta. Use up all the bats in the room first, the 16 min only start running after the first Hinge Oil is dead, so you got plenty of time before to take care of all the bats, and make sure they don't aggro. Hinge Oils are NM and can not be charmed.Aphugel 00:04, 19 December 2008 (UTC) * BST75/NIN37 same as /WHM37 setup above.. Also used Lv. 59 Fellow as Soothing Healer but wasn't necessary. Clear the Impish Bats first by pulling them to you with your pet. Total time: approx. 8 minutes. -- Calidor 18:10, 15 October 2008 (UTC) *Easily solo'd as 75BLM/RDM. takes sometime. simple strategy, start each hinge off w/ a nuke, follow w/ bind then gravity. stay within its nuking range whole time nuking it till dead "It should never reach you". rest mp and move on to the next and so forth. i kept sneak up whole time while resting with bats near by, may not be necessary? --Shutupanddie 02:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC) * Easily solo'ed as a THF75/DNC37 with evasion gear and status bolts. Pulled them one by one and spammed bolts to gain tp for Dancing Edge while they hit me seldom at best. Only bit of excitement was when I managed to accidentally aggro just about every bat in the room but even then the increase in damage I was taking was manageable with Curing Waltz II. --FFXI-Taube 23:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) * Soloed by an unmerited NIN75/DNC spamming 5/6 of the elemental wheel - no aggro from bats and clean pulls. Watch where you stand and you should have no problems. -- 19:52, 17 July 2009 (UTC) * I'm not sure this can be soloed anymore since the May 9th 2011 update. I went in as BLM/SCH 90/45 and the Hinge Oils seem to be respawning after 5 minutes. I can only kill two before one repops. --Bungiefan 02:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) **I did this today (3 jun 2011) as THF90/nin and had no issues killing all 4 slimes before any respawned. Not sure what the above BLM's issue was.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix 22:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) **Checked the respawn time on a roughly simultaneous kill (within a minute of each other), it's definitely either 15 or 16 minutes so I doubt it's been changed in the slightest. --Lunaryn 05:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) * It's possible for a decently geared THF90/DNC45 (AGI87+33 Eva +70, 346 Eva Skill, full Aurore) to gather all 4 hinge oils together and kill them at once. I built TP on bats first, pulled oils into NE stairway to fight. As I switched targets when critical HP was reached for a roughly simultaneous kill, I did end up needing a few bloody bolts to keep up toward the end when three of the oils were using TP moves much more frequently (I fired a total of 16) but you probably don't need them if you kill each oil before moving to the next. --Lunaryn 05:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Crystals? * I just started my Rank 7 missions, and had no rank points, but traded 3 stacks of crystals (it's all I had on me) and was able to start the mission. I'm not sure what the exact number required is, but it's lower than 46. (Editing the main page to reflect this.) Codex of SylphTalk 20:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ** What most likely happened was you traded a combination of light/dark and other crystals. Light/dark crystals are worth 2.5x points. I traded exactly 46 fire/wind to unlock it (going one by one). Korvana (talk) 18:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) * Today I was able to unlock this mission by trading only 4 Ice Crystal. Not 4 stacks, 4 individual ice crystals.Dmaps (talk) 03:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC)